Giant Peach
The Giant Peach is the eponymous massive peach in the film James and the Giant Peach. It serves as a home and a mode of transportation for the main characters. History The peach originally started out as a part of an old peach tree owned by Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge that never bore fruit ever since. One day, however, their nephew James accidentally spills a bag of "crocodile tongues" (which he received from a mysterious man) all over the ground surrounding the tree. The "tongues" escape into the ground and affect the creatures that interacted with them, including the old tree, creating extraordinary changes within them. The tree, influenced by the "tongues", bears a peach that grows to immense proportions. Spiker and Sponge later use the giant peach as an attraction to make money. Meanwhile, the peach became a residence to the ground dwellers that were also changed by the "tongues". During that night, James eats a portion of the peach and then finds a large hole inside the fruit and crawls into it, where he finds the peach's residents (Mr. Grasshopper, Mr. Centipede, Earthworm, Miss Spider, Mrs. Ladybug, and Glowworm). In order to escape James' evil aunts, Centipede cuts the stem holding the giant peach to the tree, and the peach rolls away to the Atlantic Ocean with James and his new insect friends inside it, who later catch a hundred seagulls with Miss Spider's webs and tie them to the stem to carry the peach. The peach serves as the home for the characters over the course of their journey, but also has to endure attacks from a robot shark and a cloud rhinoceros that threaten the group. With the aid of various seagulls tied to it, the peach becomes airborne and allows the group to travel great distances. Eventually, the peach reaches New York City; unfortunately, the aforementioned cloud rhinoceros strikes the peach with a lightning bolt. This causes the wooden fence pickets (which served as a walkway) to give way, severing the silken strings between the seagulls and the peach. No longer supported by the seagulls, James' insect friends drift away while the peach plummets down and is impaled upon the tip of the Empire State Building. James emerges from the peach and is welcomed by the citizens while the peach's remains are lowered down to the ground. Shortly after, James' insect friends arrive and land safely onto the peach. They then help James get rid of Spiker and Sponge after they arrive in their beat-up car and attempt to kill their nephew when he boldly defies them. Afterwards, with James' permission, over 10,000 children eat the flesh of the peach after Mr. Centipede informs James that it won't keep forever. Although all that remains of the peach is its hollowed-out stone, the pit becomes a new home for James and his bug family, as well as a tourist attraction in Central Park. Gallery James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-3010.jpg james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-3228.jpg james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-4333.jpg james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-5374.jpg james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-6209.jpg james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-8620.jpg DHBM-Gigantic Peach.png|The Gigantic Peach badge from Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Transportation Category:Foods Category:Plants Category:Heroes' residences Category:James and the Giant Peach locations Category:Homes Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Created by Magic